


Sinner Tale

by Dieyx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, Intro, Other, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieyx/pseuds/Dieyx
Summary: Will sans love you or harm you? You decide. Based on your choice at the end of the teaser, you will be able to follow Chara or Frisk as they continue to interact with Sans and other characters throughout the coming story. ~The Bardic Phooka





	1. Sinner Tale Teaser Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale fan fiction. Original game belongs to Toby Fox. Are you ready for some sin? <3

The cold air makes it impossible to ignore the warmth of his tongue pressed against your skin, thigh quivering. Slowly you feel it working it’s way down towards your most tender flesh. The warmth of his tongue leaves behind a noticeably cold, wet trail in it wake.

With your leg propped up over his shoulder he teasingly slides his hand further down your side, until it rests above your hips. His fingers holding you steady as he lowers his head to tease the skin above your–

The light in his right eye socket glows more intensely. Sans looks up at you, stopping short of your ‘bone zone’, as he liked to call it. Is it anger in his eyes? A low growl escapes him.

You feel your sins crawling on your back. 

Suddenly your soul weighs more. The once soft glow of his magic around your small heart shaped soul is blindingly bright blue now. 

Struggling you notice that you can no longer move on your own.

Did… did he know what you had done? Could he see it in your eyes? 

Your chest feels tight as he shifts his weight under your legs. Reaching for your soul, taking it in his hands. Pressing his thumb into the back of it. You remain unable to read his expression as he looks down at it.

You feel it right between your shoulders like a massage. Pressure that moved along the edges of your soul with his fingers. Your heart beats like a drum as you feel it slip further down your spine almost hard enough to hurt. Threatening to puncture he soft tissue of your soul, held so helplessly in his hands.

1:You let your fear creep into your expression as you look back at him with wide, unblinking eyes: *cuming soon*

2:You stare back at him calmly. Deciding to play it cool and hope for the best: *cuming soon*


	2. Sinnertale *Choice 1*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk doesn't believe the stories. Camera in hand, they climb MT. Ebbot for proof against the tales of horror, told in their village. You begin to follow them on there journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How shall you sin without first having met your chosen Sinner Sans? Lets remedy that, shall we. <3

Frisk had heard of the mountain of course. Tales had been told of MT. Ebbot since they were very young.

Monsters stealing the lives of children. Deaths and even murders where rumored to be caused by spirits. None of it was to be believed in their mind. Now at a proper age, they decided to take a trip up to the top and finally see what all the fuss was about for themselves. You follow them silently.

Perhaps they had climbed this very path before, in a distant dream from long ago. Grabbing a near by branch, Frisk felt themselves jolt forward as the rock beneath their feet gave way. Tumbling back down the unmarked path, Vanishing over the edge of a steep cliff behind them. 

Sighing they found their footing again.

The cliff itself was not how they got here, thankfully. Mostly it was just a steep hiking trail, a bit of trudging through the tangled brush and one very tall tree they had climbed to get here.

It was worth it, though. The top was quite the sight. Leaning forward a little further Frisk saw the vast opening maw of the mountain spread out below them.

Twisting around one another, stretching up taller than Frisk had ever seen; The trees competed for sunlight.

Tall golden flowers clung to the edges of rock, leaning down over the lip of the cave itself. Fluttering, dancing in the breeze like a lovely floral curtain.Touched ever so slightly by some stray rays of sunlight. It was absolutely beautiful.

Fishing through their pocket excitedly they grabbed their camera. Leaning just a little too far forward on the branch, it cracked under them. Giving way with a snap the branch dropped straight down, vanishing into the abyss below as they struggled to catch their footing again.

“Aah!” They cried out. Waving their arms about in an attempt to right themselves.

To their surprise, they did not fall into the gaping maw of the mountain. With a sigh they finally took out their camera and captured their perfect picture, “That’ll show them. This place isn’t cursed. It’s just beautiful.” They exclaimed with a bright smile on their face. Taking a deep breath, Frisk pushed a misplaced lock of hair back behind their ear.

Enjoying the wind that swept over them so gently, they barely noticed.

Suddenly someone else had grabbed hold of their camera. Before they had a chance to process this, Frisk found themselves falling forward into the darkness. Pushed by their unseen assailant.

Breath caught in their throat, heart leaping out of their chest, they fell.

No flowers broke their fall.

They couldn’t feel the impact at first. With a sickeningly wet crunch they hit the ground. The sound echoed back at them as they lay struggling to breathe through their own blood. Fighting for air. Death’s boney hand reached out to them for a moment, then the skeleton sighed and walked away. Standing there next to Frisk, your eyes strain to follow him in the darkness.

The bone of their arm protruding through the separated flesh. Several wounds spat out alarming amounts of blood. Choking on the dark red substance spilling from their mouth, Frisk begged wordlessly for help. Reaching out with their other swollen arm to the skeleton. Noticing briefly that their fingers where twisted in unnatural ways. Their vision blurred and the world grew cold. Then black.

 

*save*  
………..  
*load*

You opened your eyes. Remarkably able to breathe. Struggling to your feet you felt the dull ache of your phantom death. Frisk struggles to keep their eyes open. Suddenly you realize. You have become one with Frisk’s body..


	3. Sinnertale *Choice 2*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You follow Chara as she escapes her village. The original sinner. Fallen angel indeed <3  
> Is sans her sin or salvation? Lets meet him and find out, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How can we sin without the details? XD its cumming. No worries.

You can see a memory of a young Chara. You stand there watching helplessly.

She flees her home through her window. Painfully landing on the ground. Tears stream down her face.

Closing in around her, they shouted profanity. The angry mod brandishing an array of weaponry. 

You run with her. Its as though they are aware of your presence and aim to kill you too. You feel her fear as she runs through you to escape.

Having refused the ‘honor’ to be a sacrifice to the monsters, she had fled. Grabbing a kitchen knife during her escape. It was all she could think of in the heat of the moment. Watching her face fall to dread, your vision of her past ends. Leaving only the chase and a lingering connection to Chara.

Angry faces bathed in the torch light hounded her relentlessly. Dashing through the trees, she feels a branch tear her skin. The pain masked in adrenaline. Their faces appear to be on fire, in her frightened mind. Like demons from hell. Sharp Snarling teeth, glaringly hungry eyes. 

Gathering in the sky, was a powerful storm. Dimming what little natural light there was to Chara’s dismay. Thunder already crashing in the distance. 

‘Could she have angered the gods?’ You hear her wounder.

‘No. It must have been they. They who chased her. Wanting to kill her, offering children to the monstrous mountain. Leaving them there to starve and die, Or be eaten alive.’

She ran. Legs heavy. Hungry, having rejecting the sacrificial feast. A last meal yet it seemed preferable now.

Suddenly, she felt her arm caught in the steadfast grip of a beefy townsmen. The force of her momentum coming to an abrupt stop. Straining her shoulder painfully. Jarring it in its socket. She cried out for help but nobody came. 

Turning to face her attacker, Chara lashed out with her free hand.

He could see the thin piece of steel flying towards him. Failing to duck, he cried out just moments before the knife hit him. Catching him in the throat. 

Clattering to the ground, his torch went out.

Her world began to spin as the man fell to the ground at her feet. Desperately gabbing at the fabric of her clothes, trying to stop his fall. Or steal her life to replace his own. Blood spitting from the wound. Faster, slower then faster again until it finally stopped.

You stand there with her. Staring at the once kindly shop keeper who had always given her the left over bread. Tears filling her eyes as she remember the man’s altered demeanor when she had begged him for help earlier that same day. 

Shaking, she looked at the blood. It was on the mans clothes and her own. It was on the ground. On the knife. On her hand. 

Gagging, she tried to cover her mouth. Seeing the blood on the knife kept her from it. Her stomach heaved, dryly. Nothing came of it but a sour, burring taste. Barely enough to spit.

She thought again of how kind he had always been to her. Sobbing she remembered him. 

There was no time to morn however. The mob closed in faster. The light cast hellish shadows from between the trees.

Chara Looked up at the hill. Terrified of the monsters she might face. The thought of the mob at their heels forced her forward. She could hear them calling after her. Their ‘sacrifice’. Threatening a more painful death to her now for having run away.

Rocks few in her direction as the mob grew desperate. Daring not to press any further up into the underbrush. Chara ran with you at her heels. Large and small. Some smacked against her back. A small one smacked into the back of her head. The force knocking her to her knees for a moment.

Refusing to stop, She forced herself to stumble through the night. Rocks and thistles tearing at her bare feet. Bitter cold biting at her skin. She fled long after the rocks stopped flying and the danger had passed. Chara’s so disoriented you can pretty much walk beside her now.

 

Had there been any light, she might have noticed it. However there was none. By the time she noticed, it was to late. Without warning She plummeted into MT. Ebbot.

Becoming trapped behind her eyes, you experience as she does, the fall.

There was a bed of golden flowers to break the fall. Chara’s and yours.

When she awoke, there he was. Standing beside her. With a wide smile he extended his hand to her, “Hi there. The names, Sans.”

At the time, you two where happy. His kindness so unlike that you received on the surface. Freely given. Costing you nothing in return.  
Enough for the both of you with no end in sight.

The memory tastes so bitter to her now. Knowing what you both had lost.

You stand over Frisk. Watching sans walk away from their bleeding husk. Chara Watches them more closely than you.

They are not a suitable replacement for her body yet. Not like this. With an evil little smile She *saves* and then *loads*

Hovering mere inches from the ground beside them you wonder how long it will take her? How long they can stand against her? What exactly her plan is?

Reaching out to them she *resets* again, tethering your soul and hers to theirs. She don’t care if they can hear her laughter. Thinking only of having a body once again to call her own.

They crawl to their feet and look around. Still seemingly effected by the fall.


	4. Chapter 3. DEVIL MINE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up, Frisk begins to explore the Underground. Getting caught by a very unfriendly flower.

SinnerTale: chapter 3  
DEVIL MINE

Opening their eyes proved pointless. Nothing but darkness lay beyond the comforting circle of sun light.

Swallowing nervously, they gingerly stepped into the shadows. Arms outstretched, hoping to find a wall. Instead, their foot found a stick. 

Tumbling face first into a boney figure, they gripped the fabric to steady themselves. Their fingers wrapped around Something long, hard and straight under the sleeve. Bone?

The figure pulled itself free of their grasp, anxiously. Frisk could hear the ground crunch under the figures feet, “Hey! You alright right? Sorry that I… uh... fell for ya,” Frisk chuckled, “ You’re from the village too right? Do you know how to get back? ”

Hearing the figure walk away caused a stab of panic back.

Silence filled the growing space between them, “hello?” Reaching for the figure again, Frisk spoke much more carefully, “please, I-”

Suddenly a boney hand knocked theirs away sharply, “Stop.”

“Ow!” Frisk cried out. Hearing the footsteps as the figure fled, “Wait! Please!”

Your eyes snapped open as you stumbled forwards with them. You appear to have enough control to help them balance. You too decide that your eyes are useless, closing them to protect from dripping water, dangling roots and dirt. 

The further you walk the colder it becomes.

A sudden stabbing pain fills the inside of your lungs and wraps around your neck. Like a creature clawing for freedom through your very flesh, it starts to rip at your windpipe. Clutching your throat you lunge forward. Feeling your bones crack with a sudden pressure.

Moving forward without your permission, your legs strain against your every voluntarily motion. Stabbing pain shoots through your soul whenever you resist. Frisk cries out, terrified. Of the pain and of you. 

“Sans!” Forced a foreign voice from their throat. Filled with an unfamiliar edge of longing and sorrow.

The boney silhouette slowed and peered back over their shoulder. Turning to face Frisk cautiously. Eye socket glowing an intense blue. Illuminating the rough stone walls of the narrow passageway around him.

They cover their mouth. Growing even more afraid of you and the skeletal figure before you.

water drips from the cracks in the stones. The uneven path, slick with run off. The stale sent of stagnant water muddles together with the earthy mineral air. 

Your heart pounds in their chest. Shaking, your hands begin to uncover your mouth. The voice continues to struggle against you to speak.

Rambling incoherently. Laughing uncomfortably. Shaking uncontrollably as it reached out as though to touch the bones of the stranger. Cursing your name as the figure vanishes in a flash of light.

*Useless!* it spits into your ear. Each second in the darkness grants Frisk more control over Their body again. The voice however stays. Cramped inside their head with you.

*what are you. Stupid? You can’t stay here and your never gonna get back up through that hole.*

…..

*Follow him. Hurry! Or you can let me take control. I know this place, I died here after all. Pieces of me are probably buried right where your standing.*

Frisk’s stomach turns as the thought becomes more vivid. Far too vivid. The blood practically pools around their feet as though they where there. 

Watching The body of a girl be cut up into chunks. All while she was still alive and screaming. Writhing in horrible agony. Begging their assailant to stop. Life fading from their voice. Their face. Their eyes.

*Actually. I looked a lot like you….. come on. What d'ya say? Want to know my name?*

Frisk ignores Chara and keeps walking forward. Hand pressed firmly against the wall as a guide. Fighting their fear and the tears back. ‘It’s not real. You just hit your head when you fell’ frisk tells themselves.

*Oh? You already know it, dont you? Interesting.” Chara mused.

Suddenly. There it was. Light at the end of the tunnel. Maybe even a way out.

The sudden brightness hurts their eyes. They shut them tight and continue forward into the light.

“Howdy!” Calls a friendly voice. Frisk begin to open their eyes again, however they can feel the creature once again and shut them tight, “I’m Flowey. Flowey the flower. Say. Haven’t I seen you before?”

Your soul prickles as the tone suddenly drips with I’ll intent. You feel as though you are being surrounded and you can hear the ground shift and break behind you. Frisk does not move.

“You where a lot safer behind the other screen you know. This one might even have a crack in it.” He wraps a vine around your legs. Spreading them roughly. Binding your arms behind your back. Frisk falls behind your soul. Hoping you can protect them.

“I’ve seen your pictures. You are very interested in posting them.” The petals brush your cheek. He whispers In your ear, “I’m not making the mistake of toying with you again...... DIE!!!”

*Wow.. this looks bad hey? I think he might rip you apart. Or eat you alive.* Chara scoffs, unaware you are a different entity than Frisk.

*Save*

*So here’s the deal. Surrender to me and I’ll save you. For now. I might even give you control over your body again when I’m done. Deal? All you need to do is open our eyes. Easy enough right? Come on it will be fun.*

 

1\. Allow Chara to take over.

2\. “….” but it refused.


	5. “….” but it refused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara rolls her eyes at you as you refuse. Could this have been a mistake? lets find out.

Needle point teeth dig into your shoulder. You cry out as Flowey rips deeper into your flesh, “I can do this all day. Just give me your soul!” He hisses, some of your skin stuck between his teeth.

The wound is small yet deep. The tiny razors rip into our shoulder again causing even more pain and a surprising amount of blood. 

Your soul shutters.

But you refuse.  
*you call for help*

You can feel the presence of the skeleton … no, “Sans”. You open your eyes, squinting just enough to catch a glimpse. He stands to the left of the confrontation. Eye sockets empty.

“Please…. help me.” You reach in his direction, “Please?”

“He’s not going to help you.” Flowey laughs, “He hasn’t been the same since the last time you where here. You might not remember what you did but we do,” He chimes happily,“ You where very bad… weren’t you frisk? I bet he wouldn’t even mind if I did this.”

His tongue wets your neck, just above your chest. Leaving a cold trail of slime. Linking the blood from your wound, he works his way up your neck. Over your throat. Smearing the blood over your cheek and onto your lips, he laughs. His tongue forces it’s way down your throat, causing you to gag.

*load*  
“Ops. Maybe he does. ” Flowey chuckled. Shoving a balled up vine into your mouth. “Best we be quiet then, hey friend?”

Flowey forcibly tugs your arm closer to him and digs a thorn straight through you forearm. You try to scream though the vines but you can not. They threaten to choke you, “Give. Me. Your.SOUL!”

Suddenly, flames engulf Flowey and you drop to the ground. Through squinted eyes you watch him vanish. Disappearing under the ground, nothing but displaced dirt in his place.

“What a horrible creature.” A warm, furry hand lifts you to your feet, “Your hurt. Here.” The hands gently wrap around your wounded arm, a comforting surge of energy replaces all other feeling in your arm for 7 seconds. Even the phantom ache in your shoulder fades away.

“Tha…That feels so much better. Thank you.” Frisk tells her, feeling safe enough to take over once more. Easing their fears, you slip into the background of their mind.

“Your welcome, child. My name is Toriel. Care taker of these ruins and those who have fallen.”

“Do you know the way out?”

“Yes my child, but I can not take you there,” Toriel sighs, “Come, I know someone who might guide you.”

Toriel kindly guides Frisk to her home and finds something warm for them to ware. She packs for them, a slice of snail pie and a monster candy. Once Frisk is is all set, she knocks wearily at the giant door in her basement. “Sans? Papyrus? Is one of you there?” her voice echoing through the hall. She smiles sadly at Frisk.

“Hello nice door lady. It is I! The great Papyrus!”

“Papyrus, good. Would you mind doing a favor for me? Frisk rubs their once injured arm while the two talk. Fingers tracing the area their wound should have been. This time was different. Frisk’s injury was healed and left no pain to speak of. No phantom ache. It was as though it never happened at all. Finding such kindness in the face of your nightmare.

Fills you both with determination.  
*save*


	6. (1)...Allow Chara to take over.

Hesitantly, Frisk opens their eyes. Red swirling liquid spilled over their vision, stealing their control. Frisk could see the world through Chara’s wine red eyes but felt powerless. Their body numbed as though by the drink. 

You feel her numb soul begin to collect the sensation of Frisk’s flesh. The thorns tearing into her skin cause her to gasp. It feels not of pain but of pressure; Pleasant even. After so long, any feeling at all brings a smile to her lips. She would really rather not share, but the years have connected you beyond the realms of reason.

“Asriel, put me down.” her smile spreads into a toothy grin as he pulls away, confused or afraid perhaps. Her tone more chilling than his. Her eyes colder than ice. 

An indescribable expression crossed his face. Dropping Chara on her ass, he buries himself into the ground.

Feeling the presence of Sans, she begins to sob as though she where Frisk. Hurt, lost and alone. Of course she really couldn’t feel any of those things. Not yet at least.

You really cant do much of anything when she commits to her control. How much of her performance is an act? You wonder.

You can see him slowly step from the shadows and come closer. she scramble back away from him uselessly. Legs numbly defying her.

With a sigh he kneels down, the blue fabric of his hood slipping down off his skull to the base of his neck, “ Calm down kiddo. I ain’t gonna hurt ya.” He offers her his hand. The warmth in his voice a radiating comfort. Touching both souls, effortlessly.

Chara takes his hand. Hers shake, mostly with the new sensation. She could not bring herself to fear him. You can feel the cold of his bones under her fingers, “I am not a child you know.” Frisk’s voice suits her well.

“I just call everyone that.” Sans shrugged. 

One eye, she gives to you excitedly. So you can live the moment too.

Suddenly he pulls her in closer. Pin prick lights glowing in the eye sockets, inches from your own, “How’d you know my name?” Calmly the words left him, but you could feel the grief. The anger swelling up under the surface. Rippling uneasily through your soul. Even Chara shutters.

Her heart stops. Just for a second.

Thinking fast you speak, “You mean the one called out in the tunnel? That was your name?” you decide to add, “Over by the blue flower where I fell, I had been hearing someone call that name.”

More gently you feel him pull her to her feet, “That was probably just an Echo Flower. I didn’t know they spread up this far.”

“Echo flower?” You ask, feeling a familiar rise of pride. The skeleton bought your lie. *hook line and stinker* you smile to yourself. Chara had always loved the echo flowers.

“Yeah, they just repeat the last thing they hear…. Must have grown here while I was– away.” There was no mistaking the pain in his voice. It stung.

Clinging to his arm, you shutter from the wet cold you now feel. Searing pain cuts through your legs. You too fall to your knees unable to stand. Tears of real hurt fill your eyes for the first time since you died. The impact of Frisk’s fall brings forth fresh agony. Why can you still feel it? Could they?

Sans eases Chara to a sitting position on the ground, “Here, let me see.”

She noticed that the thorns had punctured through her flesh deeper than she realized. You notice the size of the holes. They are larger than you thought.

Her bones burn where they had been breeched. You notice the blood, spilling from her at an alarming rate. You find you can’t reset in Frisk’s body. Nor can you load or save.

In her panic she barely see Sans. He holding a green glowing energy above Her. How long have you two been bleeding?

You feel the warmth of his soul touch you. Washing through her sore and tender flesh. Her body drunk on the sudden lack of pain and the slow renewal of her blood. His soul pressing gently into hers, reminding her of the good old days. Heat rising to her chest and cheeks. The impure thoughts return.

How long will it take to be back where they where? Starting again takes time. More time than she would like. She wanted it back and she wanted it now.

The green light illuminating her closing wounds grew dimmer. Flesh binding itself back together. Feeling his soul mend the damaged bones, You sigh. 

“Thank you.” she sighs. Wanting the sensation to last forever. Still, she asked Sans, “how do I get back to the surface? Do you know?”

Healing the last cuts and scrapes, he sighs, “I do. The way is dangerous though. We should probably get some rest before we head out. How’s that sound?”

After a moment of silence he adds, “I’m sure Paps will let you sleep in the shed. You might even find it rather ‘captivating’.” His tone was flat. Serious.

Searching his face you wounder how the year’s may have changed him. Is he really capable such cruelty now?

The uncomfortably long pause sent a twinge of fear through her. His eyes stone cold. She scan his face. Searching for the joke. Nothing. She had known him so well. Now. She could see nothing.

 

“Just kidding kid. I guess you can just stay with me and my bro. He’s probably gonna try and feed you though. He’s the coolest but, his cooking could turn you from skin to bones,” He chuckled halfheartedly. Helping you up once again. Judging your expression.

Seeing the Sans you once knew so depressed and beaten down fills Chara with determination. Rage fills her heart faster than the fear had. His jokes hollow. Empty. You can feel her heat burn uncomfortably close to your soul. You give her back the eye and distance yourself. She pays you no attention.

Sans gives her a nudge. For a moment she stares back at him. Suddenly laughing like she just got the joke. A smile touches his eyes.

You follow him back to Snowdin. Sans cracking bone puns the whole way. Some better, some worse. Chara laugh at them all.

 

She idly wonder if it’s worth releasing Frisk. Both your souls exhausted, unused to the demands of the physical form.

*Frisk. If you tell him my secrets I will kill you. By your own hand you shall die*

You feel their soul shutter. Images of suicide seemed too much for the sheltered soul. She decides that is agreement enough. For now


	7. Eyes open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blame Chara

EYES OPEN *nsfw*

Slamming the door open, Chara walked in to the INN store like she owned the place. Being abandoned in the woods stung a bit.

With a sigh she walked to the counter. Slamming the money down, "One Bicycle bicycle please, " while waiting a grin crept across her face, " Oh, and how do you like my hat." She pointed to the skull and cross bones adorning the rim of the soft black, white and red touqe.

Pausing for a moment the bunny starred, looking at the skulls with a concerned expression. 

Flicking the puff ball on top, Frisk smiled warmly with a giggle. Mrs. Buns smiled back, Handing them the tiney brown paper bag, " very cute dear. Tell Sans and Papyrus I say hi!"

Chara snatched control back bitterly, muttering under Frisk's breath, "Its not your turn. Don't test me." Extracting her treat from the bag, Chara took a huge bite.

"Talking to yourself again kid?" Slapping her on the back, Sans appeared in a blue flash.

Choking and spitting, Chara fought to swallow or breath at the same time. Breathing one out, you lost half the bicycle. 

"Wha?! You trying to kill me!? Gezze!"

"Sorry Frisk,"continue after a chuckle," Undyne wanted to speak with me. You get back alright on your own?"

"You almost scared me to death!"

"Then we'd match," Watching the grin spread across his face, Chara is filled with determination, " You know kid, its been about a month now and i cant help but notice you haven't asked how to get home in a while."

"..."

"You have a little crush on papyrus don't you?" Dark silence lingers. 

"What." Hollow eyes stare back at you while he goes to touch your'e head. 

Something is on your head now. 

 

"Its okay, you can admit it. My bro is one cool guy," Sans used classic wink. It was supper effective. Chara cant help but laugh as Sans presses DOWN on the woopie cushion. Pthuuuuuuupt! 

"Stop it," she laughs, pushing his hand away, " Im trying to be mad at you."

Pulling back your hand, you notice the thin red substance that drips from his sleeve, " whops. Musta got ketchup on my sleeve from the bar.

"I thought you said you ran off to speak with Undyne." Puffing up her cheeks, Chara blows Sans a raspberry.

"Yup, I dragged her on one of my short cuts. I had to put some meat on my bones" 

"Ow. The puns. Papyrus! Help me!" 

Looking at the two of them, Papyrus speedwalks away with a sower look on his face. Chara chuckles.

"So, Chara. Whens that help coming?"

You stiffen. Looking at him with widened eyes.

"What, its Irish for friend." He chuckles, "Cant really tell we're Irish huh? I don't blame ya. Its been a while since we've had our killer good looks," he presses the woopie cushion again. And impressively blows you back a raspberry despite not having a tounge to your knowledge.

Stunned, Chara barely notices Frisk take over the banter with her hand speach. Vaguely she registered a "stole your breath away" joke made by sans. Your souls feeling fades as you release control for the moment. That comfortable numbness taking its place. 

As Frisk walks back to the house in your stead with Sans by their side, Chara idly contemplates San's detective skills. It is not time for her to become known yet. 

They sit and have tea as they do every few days. Chara still remains silent. Troubled. 

Even after frisk had washed their hands, Chara could still feel the strange substance on their hands. It didn't look like ketchup. If she wasn't mistaken... it kind of looked like blood.

As numb as she was right now it was a strange mix of almost emotions. On the one hand, she loved the colour. Couldn't stop imagining how pretty it would look dipping down the white of his bones. On the other hand, with this vessel she could actually feel again. More importantly, feel something for Sans again. That also meant even with a reset she would feel guilt for her art. Besides, she rather liked being able to appreciate his jokes again and seeing him smile.

Choices. Choices.

*Hey. Hey Frisk, I've got a question for you.* despite the silence she continued, *Every time I take over again i have a few moments when I cant feel anything. I would love to play with our friend.* Vivid images of her play thing wrapped in rope, bleeding, Blindfolded and yet filled with a strange pleasure by Chara's Hand fill Frisk's mind.

"NO. Stop it!" Frisk cried, covering their ears. 

Pausing in the middle of his furious couch scrubbing papyrus answered apologetically, "I'm sorry ....human, I wasn't really going to hide the spaghetti from him... it... it was just a joke." Papyrus stuttered. 

Startling the taller skeleton, Frisk wraps thier arms around Papyrus for comfort and tried not to cry. Hugging him tightly.

*Shall i take that as a no?* Chara sighs. They did have a very powerful soul. If she had done it, she surely would have felt regret even after a reset.

 

Chara waited awhile after frisk went to sleep. If only to ensure a lack of interference. Floating adrift in the unconscious minded felt dark and weightless. 

Slowly she was regaining feeling in her fingertips, her arms and her face. Chara opened her blood red eyes, the only form to her soul she had left. In fact she noticed that her eyes glowed enough to colour whatever was close enough, red.

Once she could feel her heart beating, Chara forced herself off the couch. Body still heavy to her soul after her brief retreat. 

She crept in the dark, up the stairs. Passing Papyrus's room she made her way to Sans's room. Forcing her soul through the lock, she almost lost control of the body as she opened the lock.

The door opened. She could not see the tornado that Sans had let escape his lab. Idlely, she wondered if he had ever managed to capture it again or if it just blew itself out.

Towering over San's sleeping form she touched the cool white bone of his arm. Thinner than she had remembered, if that was even possible for a skeleton. 

Lifting his arm up, she pulled down his sleeve. Turning his wrist over. Then she saw it. A crack ran along the length of his forearm.

"Im going to give you five seconds to leave kid,"

Chara did not obey. She ran the index finger of Frisk's hand over the crack of his wrist. Slowly.

"I knew it was blood," wrenching his arm away, Sans Glared at Chara, "I just didn't think it would be yours."

"Thats really none of your business kid. How did you even get in--," Sans looked up to see your eyes. You smile,"here...."

Straddling sans faster than he could process, She grabbed his arm once again. Pulling her knife from Frisk’s right back pocket. Turning it in her hand, watching it catch the moonlight at different angles she hissed, "Are you cutting? Because I can help you with that," Rage filled her crimson eyes. Glaring into San's eyes, she leaned forward. Knife resting gently just below his jaw.

 

"Do you wanna have a bad time!?" He growled summoning bones that glow behind your head dangerously.

"Go ahead bone daddy! I didnt come back to see you pulling this shit!" She pushed the crack with her thumb causing a wince of pain to flash across his face. Fresh blood seeped from the crack. Dripping down the white of his bone.

"OW! WHA- ........Chara!?"

"You're damn right!" Running her hand up under his hoodie. Tracing his bones with Frisk's index finger. Slowly fingering a path back down his chest, knife point ticking against each rib bone, she grinned as Sans shuttered. 

She felt like a child with a stick. Tapping it along a white wooden fence as she walked. Once upon a childhood, She had done so. Many years ago. 

A low growl broke her concentration on the nostolgic activity. Lifting the knife free she smiled a twisted little smile, "Took you long enough. I was starting to get bored."

"How... How did... WHERE IS FRISK!"

"Seeping. Relax lover" With a sly grin she slid her hand under his ribcage and gently squeesed his soul. She could feel the rush of blood warm under her thumb, "Im going to pick you're bones until THIS?" Jabbing the crack again, Emphasizing her point, "Is no longer on your mind."

Sans stifled a cry of pain. Blood pooling around her thumb. He was afraid to move. She could see it. Afraid of hurting Frisk. Glaring into her eyes. Rather, Frisk’s eyes. Wincing rather than fighting.

"Now, be a good boy. You don't want to wake papyrus." *If looks could kill*, She giggled.

"If you want me to play with your toys, you should put them to better use." Leaning closer to his face she smiled, "Or I can play with myself," dragging the knife lightly across Frisk's throat.

The glow vanished as the bones dematerialized. With a growl he turned his head away from her. In a silent show of defeat. Perhaps even surrender.

Licking her lips she sighed, "awe. Your no fun." Releasing the crack, she laced her fingers in between his boney ones. Lifting his arm up and out of her way.

 

He shot up in his bed, heart pounding. Bones moist with sweat. 

For Sans the night went dark. Remembering only the moan that left him in pain, then again in pleasure. Frisk, stabbing themselves suddenly. Taking him by surprise. Them bleeding to death, bare. In his arms. His bones wet. Something uncomfortably warm inside him. Life drained from their eyes and his.

To be continued


	8. Eyes open

EYES CLOSED

Sinnertale: Chapter 1. Part 2  
1 Eyes Closed

Dumping sprinkles on his brothers pet rock, Papyrus finnished his grand tour with a big boney smile.

To be honest you weren't really paying attention. You couldn't see anything, Feeling Chara's presence creeping just behind your your eyes. Skulking along the inside of your skull, listening for anything she deemed a betrayal of your unwanted pact.

 

Smiling polity, you nod. Unsure of what Papyrus had said, " GOOD," he continued, "AS A GOOD HOST I MUST ENSURE YOU REMAIN ENTERTAINED! Go sit on the couch while I PREPARE US A GLORIOUS FEAST of spaghetti!"

Energetically he grabs your hand and leads you back to the couch, turning on the TV to the MTT channel and rushing off with a loud, "NEYHEHE!" 

A sudden chuckle escapes you. You cant help it. The friendly skeleton tickles your funny bone. 

The cushion next to you sinks under a dissembodied weight. You hear the space beside you groan and you jump. 

You can feel Sans fill the empty space beside you as he warps in. Elbowing you gently he laughs, "Yo, Kiddo. Its just me. Figured I'd pop in," he places the cup of tea you asked for on the table in front of you 

"THAT JOKE WAS LAZIER THAN YOU, SANS!" Came the over enthusiastic voice of a Papyrus from the other room.

"Like a limp noodle!" Sans shot back. with what felt like a shrug. Its hard to sense him today. The warmth of his voice barely scratching room temperature. Un-impressed groans can be heard among the sizzling noises in the kitchen. The smell is indescribable. 

You try to thank Sans but you can feel her there in your throat. You decide a sip of tea is safer. Smiling in his direction happily you sighning 'Thank you'.

Patting you on the head, he replies, "Don't mention it. Your a real cute-tea"

Bursting out laughing you almost spill your tea, sighning, 'hitting on me! Whats boning on?'

An sudden eruption of laughter escapes Sans as Papyrus shouts from the kitchen, "ARE YOU PROUD OF YOURSELF SANS! YOU'VE RUINED THE HUMAN! IF you scare them away I'LL--"

Laughing so hard hes wheezing, Sans narrowly avoids falling off the couch, "Nothing gets pasta you huh, bro?"

"SANS! Stop it OR IM NOT FEEDING YOU!" Papyrus stomps into the living room stirring the sauce into the pot. Rearing up to continue, he notices sans has warped away.

His gaze falling insteads on Frisk sitting there innocently drinking tea while holding back another laugh.

Placing your hand on the couch beside you, you feel a slick sticky cold substance where Sans used to be. Pulling your hand away you note its too thick to be tea. Papyrus walks upto you and uses a free hand to carefully inspect yours, "You alright human?" He takes a closer look once its clear your not hurt, "What a strange red mess. NO MATTER! I shall return in a moment and clean it up for you!" 

Frisk has touched such a substance before. In a terrifying vision from Chara. Was this... Blood?

Head spinning with the memory of it, Frisk excuses themselves polity. Stepping into the freshly fallen snow, they take three deep breaths. They count. 1 Deep breath. 2. And then 3.

The panic fades. Thier stomach settles. Clearing the remaining images from their mind, Frisk strains to listen. Snow crunches under the feet of passing monsters. Hearing what sounds to be a cheerful conversation in the distance, you sigh. Without sight how could you find him? Did you even want to?

What would happen if you did? They think about telling papyrus what they thought. Maybe he could do something. Probably even more than you could.

Carefully, you go back into the house.

"Where'd ya go kiddo?"

You sigh and sighn, "Just needed some air."

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

It takes a moment for that to sink in. Making a face in San's direction Frisk askes, 'can skeletons bleed?'

"What. Pufft you serious kid? Why would you wanna know that?"

You tell him you where worried he was bleeding.

"Oh? This? Nah, nothing to worry about kiddo. I get banged up pretty easily but its nothin you gotta worry about." Sans picks you up. Startling you back from your thoughts, "Your really short, kid."

'Im not a kid!" You sighn. Faking a pout.

He lifts you up and places you over his shoulder, " Thats it. We're going to Grillby's," chuckling he shouts to papyrus, "Im kind napping the human! Heading to Grillby's! You want anything!?"

Flailing futility, Frisk chuckled. They were not a kid but It was kind of fun to act like it now and then. It had been very long that they had lived here. Only a few days since the first arrived in Snowdin, yet It already felt like home. 

*Hey frisk. Wanna play a game?* Chara asks darkly. 

 

A crushing pain strikes you in the chest.  
Coughing blood over San's shoulder, you struggle to breath. Your tea falling to the floor. Glass smashing into a thousand pieces.

"Frisk!? Hey! Frisk! Come on kiddo. Don't do this to me. Frisk!"  
"Frisk!"

Hearing their voices fade, feeling Sans ease you to the ground. Spaghetti clattering to the floor. A dog yipping in the distance. Cold. Birds are singing. Flowrts are blooming. On a day like this. Kids like you should be- mom? Help me!

Shaking you awake, nervously; Sans sits on the arm of the couch above your head.

"Frisk!" He whispers. 

The phantom pain of a reset lingering dully. You remember this from the previous morning. Stirring lazily, you yawn and rub the sleep from your right eye. Exhausted, you can think to little els than reply.

'Sans?' You sighn. Knowing he won't remember. He never does, "What is it?"

After an uncomfortably long silence, He sighs, "Nothing kiddo. Go back to sleep."

'Not a kid,' you sighn before cuddling further under the warm comfort of the blanket.

*wasn't that fun? You lost the game though.* Chara laughs. *Wanna try again? What do ya say?*

"Shut up, Chara." You mumble.  
Half asleep. Drifting back into yesterday's dream once again. Her voice fading as you drift.


	9. Grillby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There may be some competition for Sans’s love.  
> Worry not however. The note is not cannon. Its just for shits and giggles.

For a while, Frisk had heard nothing from Chara. Walking with Toriel through Snowdin, they even risked a glance at the woman. Furry and white. Soft eyes. Frisk could tell she had been a kind and loving mother once. She shared a lot of subtle traits with Frisk's own mother. The sadness in her eyes however was hard to place.

Their hands where so small in hers. You walk beside them. Seeing for Frisk. Warning them of obstacles before they come.

They never speak with you, but you can feel they appreciate it. 

Spreading over your face, is the warmth and delightful smells of Grillby's. The door shuts behind you with a tiny bell sound. Toriel lovingly guides you to a booth with a generously sized table, "What would you like my child?"

Unlike Sans, Toriel calls you child more like a priest would call any in thier congregation 'child'. You find Frisk minds this much less than Sans’s teasing.

She kindly guides you into the booth first. Comfortable seats great you with fabric that is warm to the touch. Standard fair at Grillby's. It was a welcome relief from the chill outside. 

'May I have some fries please, Mrs. Toriel?' Frisk sighns. They can feel you may have been craving them.

"Of course, my child," Flutters her voice cheerfully, "Please excusme for a moment. A friend wishes to speak with me.

Clawing around behind your eyes, thrashing stabs of pain hint at Chara's return. She is much easier to ignore lately, however. Frisk’s control over her has improved as well, you find.

Enjoying their time with Toriel, Frisk wants to ignore Chara. However, it is coming up her turn as agreed.

....................

1)Ignoring Chara

A cloud of warm fluff plop down next to you in Toriel's absence. Immediately licking your face. Hugging Greater dog playfully, Frisk giggles. With a content puppy grown, Greater dog leans against Frisk. Pinning them in place uncomfortably, squished against the side of the booth. 

*Selfish. You know how I enjoy talking with Toriel! You should at least let me spend half the time with her!.* chara whines loudly. 

*'Chara. I want to try something that may help. But I cant try it here.'*

*what did you have in mi- OMG this fuzz ball is crushing us!* 

Frisk squirms under the weight of Greater dogs armor as he shifts. Finding it hard to breath as he is now leaning heavily on Frisk’s chest, they try to push him off.

"Oh my. Bad dog! Shoo. Shoo." Toriel's voice came firmly. With a soft whine, the weight eases off of Frisk slowly. Finally able to breath, Frisk smiles. Reaching over to pet Greater Dog. With a final lick to Frisk’s face, Greater Dog bounds off. Presumably back to his other friends.

" You two can play later." Toriel eases into the booth next to you. Sliding you a delightful smelling basket of Grillby's fries. Frisk thanks her, happily savoring the smell.

She does not offer you ketchup. But you know why. All the bottles available may have been tampered with. The fries are so fresh and tasty, you can help but smile. Clearly a lot of care goes into everything Grillby cooks.

 

2) Reluctantly Giving Chara a turn.

*'Hey Chara? Do you know if there is a way for us both to be out at the same time?'*

*To be honest, I've never really thought about it.*

Opening her eyes, Chara takes a deep breath. Taking in the sights and smells of Grillby's. Having never spent much time here in the past, she found herself quite enjoying it now. 

Looking around, she notices Toriel speaking with Sans in the corner. Seemingly, the conversation is both serious and 'humerus'. Mentally, she kicks herself for the pun. Familiar feelings of jealousy bubble under her skin. She wanted time with both of them. Her mother. And Sans. However, they where off having fun with each other. It is lucky Frisk’s soul has little use for jealousy. Melting away just as fast as it had flared up, the dark emotion faded. Leaving Chara to pounder how rational it was in the first place.

Surprisingly. She has yet to notice Grillby. Standing there. Carefully watching her. Arms crossed. Shoulders squared. Silently on guard, waiting for the slightest indication of violence. His own anger blatantly burning across his face. 

Sans looks him in the eye and shakes his head, 'no'. To show how little that meant to him, Grillby's allowed an ember to fly off in Chara’s direction. Landing near her arm.

The glow of the ember caught her attention. Chara looked at it, then at Grillby. The disbelief plain across her face, "Dude!" Batting at the ember, hissed, "Your going to burn down your own bar!"

Leaning in menacingly, Grillby slammed his hand down on the ember. Reabsorbing it. Glaring angerly straight through Chara's Eyes. Under his breath he hissed, "You start any trouble in my bar, I will not hesitate to transform you into a smoldering pile of ash." Walking away, Grillby visibly shakes with anger. Heat waves distorting what can be seen around him until he disappears into the back. Slamming a door behind him.

Hurriedly, Sans follows Grillby. Panic spread across what little of his face you have time to see. 

Rushing to Chara, Toriel brings the untouched fries Sans had neglected. They are cold but Chara politely eats them as Toriel checks her for any obvious burns. 

With relief she sighs, "I am sorry my child. I just don't know whats gotten into him today.

-2a) Enjoy your dinner with Toriel. (Be a good little girl)

*'what happened! Are you okay!?'* Frisk asks.

*I find it strange that you care. But yes. I am....Fine. Wonder what crawled up his ass though. Its not like You haven't been in here before*

The awkwardness soon gives way to pleasant chatter. Eventually Chara excuses her self and heads to the restroom only to find herself curious. In the interest of keeping her guise as Frisk, she asked which one They used.

*'It doesn't mater.'* with a shrug, Chara heads to the mens restroom. Its just a place to do your business after all. Frisk had a point.

On her way back to the table, Chara over heard San's voice behind a door. A door that was no longer a door. It was ajar. *'thats terrible'* Frisk laughed. 

*Not as terrible as listening to a private conversation.* 

*'please dont'*

"San's. Please, leave me."  
"What!" Sans sighs, "They might not even--. It might not even be the same--"

*'Chara! Thats private!'*  
*Okay, Okay. Stop whining.* 

Sighing Chara walked by the door, trying her best to ignore the heated voices. *like a good little girl*

*'Don't be like that. Besides, Toriel is waiting for us'*

 

-2b) Tell Toriel you'd like to leave. (Go spy on Sans and Grillby. )

After a few more fries, chara excuses herself. Creeping along the wall outside, poking her head out from behind the alleyway corner; She sees Grillby's through the falling snow. Sitting against the wall. Smoking a cigarette. For a moment all is quiet, suddenly Sans storms out into the ally. Its hard to hear over the wind.

"Don't just walk away from me! Grillbz Im seriously getting worried about you. Your not acting like yourself" His expression was a mix of rage and worry.

*'Chara! This is wrong! You can't-'* pushing Frisk down completely, Chara listens more intently. With Frisk unconscious, she could do as she pleased. 

"Why bother. It doesn't mater." Sighing though the cigarette smoke, his depressed words escape bitterly.

"Well it matters to me! Listen I-" cutting Sans off, Grillby rises to his feet. Flicking the cigarette away, carelessly. Sans watches it fly off, worrying about how out of character it was of Grillby.

"No. You listen. We cant risk it. It effects everyone! Undyne has a point. We should all be on our guard. Especially you three!"

"I know what you mean Grillbz. I do. I know how you feel but-"

Ignoring Sans, Grillby leans in. Trapping sans between himself and the wall. Hands slapping the cement on either side of Sans head, "No. My friend. You really have no Idea,"

"Uhhhh. Grillbz. What are you--" Kissing him deeply, Grillby Ignores his slight protest. Savoring the moment Sans gave in.

Fire filled Chara's cheeks. How fucking dare he! Taking what was rightfully hers. Again!

Pulling away Reluctantly, Grillby rests his forehead against Sans’s and whispers, " I cant watch you die again. Sans. Any of you." 

Sinking to his knees, Grillby clings to Sans’s shoulders tightly. Blue flames trailing upwards from his eyes. 

For a moment, Sans stands there. Taken aback. Looking down at Grillby. Sighing, he wraps his arms around Grillby's head, "Come'er Grillbz," feeling Grillby shaking in his arms. Watching the silent blue tears climb up Grillby's face, Sans felt a pit in the bottom of what had been his stomach, " We don't know what will happen. We have to give them a chance."

Letting go of Sans’s shoulders, Grillby remained silent. Sinking against the wall too the ground, Sans sat. Combining fingers through the fire mop of Grillby's hair. Resting his hand on Grillby's cheek.

"Its only your first reset, Grillbz. You cant let it get to you. Not like this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansby snippet *boink boink boink boink boink*
> 
> A soft orange lite up the walls. Glowing through the sheets. A lamp on the corner of the bed falls over and breaks.
> 
> Grillby pauses, then chuckles.
> 
> "Crap!"Sans hissed! "Papyrus will hear us!"
> 
> "SANS! Is everything OKAY in there?" Hastily shoving Grillby further under the covers, Sans panics. 
> 
> Grillby raises an eyebrow, staring up at sans. Muttering, "really?"
> 
> "Trust me," he says, shoving Grillby's face back under the covers. "Yes! Paps. Im fine."
> 
> Throwing the door open Papyrus yells, " I HEARED a LAMP break, are you SUR-'
> 
> Staring at the firey glowing ball under his brothers sheets, Papyrus pointed, "OH MY GOD! WHAT is THAT!?"
> 
> "Uhhhh. I farted."
> 
> With a highly Un-impressed face, Papyrus gauks, "You're lighting your farts on fire again?" He asked flatly before rolling his eyes an leaving the room. Sans sighed..... Then suddenly startled as papyrus shouted," JUST DON'T BREAK ANYMORE LAMPS!"
> 
> "Is that seriously a thing you do?" Grillby asked. Clearly questioning his love life choices. 
> 
> "Um...Noooo?"


	10. A skeleton's tears

The snow around them fell quietly. The trees swayed ever so slightly. Dancing in the breeze that blew through the underground.

Frisk smiled, "I think we can both share time with our friends. Are you ready?"

You can feel Chara’s excitement shutter through Frisk’s body. Sitting off to the side, you think about warning frisk about the risks. Ultimately though, they are not listening.

Closing their eyes, Frisk takes a deep breath. Focusing on their left eye only. Slowly opening them to allow Chara’s soul to fill the right one.

Both of them could feel the deep breath and subsequent release. Chest rising. Heart beating. Chara smiled, "Thanks Frisk," after a moment she sighed, " but how are we going to explain the change in eye colour?"

"I was thinking we just tell them."

"No." Interrupting sharply, Chara flexed her fingers. On both sides of the body. Frisk sighed.

"Why? Don't you want her to notice you? She's your mother."

"I said no," sliding down the tree at their back, she sat in the snow. Staring at you. Eye cold and calculating. Imagining the damage she had caused last time. The reset that broke and left her lover scared with knowledge of the time lines. How his eyes went hollow. How he had hated her ever since.

Enjoying the rare solitude, Chara thought. Feeling for her emotions, she found none. She wanted them yet she could not find them. Her mind wandered. Could she reset with only half control. After some trying she decided no. Frisk's death had though.

"Hey, Frisk?"

"Yeah Chara?"

"Can you reset?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

Sighing, Frisk moved the body. Their soul control stronger than Chara's, " We should start heading back."

"Yeah. I guess."

You can see the evil little smile her soul wares. Frisk seemingly can not. Their soul still numb. Still calculating. Sizing up Frisk's soul as a hungry wolf might her prey.

The second you bring yourself to say anything, Chara shuts you out.

Cheerily, Frisk practically skips through the door. Greeting the brothers and Toriel who sat on the couch, watching a MTT Cooking episode.

"Goodness my child, you seem happy." Smiling she watched Frisk nod. 

Plopping right next to Toriel. Frisk cuddles up to her warm fur. Wrapped up in her one arm. Togeatger they watched TV with Toriel and the brothers. One eye clouded red. The other bright and clear.

Restlessly, Chara flexed the fingers. The show was boring. While she tried to enjoy time with her mother, she could only think of one thing. Forcing a reset.

"I'll be right back," she smiled at Toriel, "I need a drink". Her trip to the kitchen seemed far to slow for her liking.

'What are you doing?' Frisk demanded as Chara opened the drawer for a knife. Sharp. Far bigger than needed for what Papyrus could cook. Slipping it into her pocket, Chara walked back through the living room and out through the door. Marching straight to Grillby's. 

Cleaning up for the morning, Grillby stood behind his bar. Polishing off the last spot of mess on his counter proudly. 

Looking up, he could see no one. Feeling only that he was not alone. Turning to check his surroundings, he saw Chara standing there. Hands behind their back. One eye calm and crimson red. The other screaming at him, fear plain to see.

Glaring into the crimson one only he growls, "You don't listen well do you." He spits. Flaring up as the anger heats his cheeks.  
"Last we spoke, I told you to stay the hell out of my bar!"

"Thats not a very nice way to greet a customer. I just want some fries."

Slowly, deliberately he reached for the crowbar under his counter, "We are closed. You are no customer of mine."

Stepping forward, she pulled out her knife. 

Striking her face, Grillby's crowbar burns her. Stumbling backwards she shrieks with frustration, painlessly. Standing straight up a moment later she smiled at him mockingly, "Really? Is that all you've got?"

Fire stopped short of them as the right eye cried. He could see the stream of pain induced tears. They fell down only one side of Frisk's face. 

Grillby paces back and forth growing angrier by the second. With a flash of bright light he rushes to the back door.

"AHHHH!" Chara cried out, blinded by the light, "get back here!" Frustration the only thing creeping through her tone. Raising her voice she snarled, "Grillbz, Im not done with you!" 

The back door slams behind him.

"Code red," Grillby said. Shutting his cell phone. Hanging up on Undyne. 

Placing a hand on the door to melt it shut, he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You okay Grillbz?"

Melting the door, Grillby ignored Sans. Hurrying to the front door to seal it with fire magic.

Suddenly, Sans stands in front of him, "Move, Sans"

"Look if your mad at me I get it but I need your help finding the kid."

"You mean me?" Chara chuckles behind Sans. Grillby, glaring a firey hole through her left eye.

"Frisk?"

"Try again. Lover" playing with her blade, Chara smiled. Frisk still crying.

Grillby pushing past Sans, heating his hands to burn the child. Sans stopping him. A hand against his chest, "Grillbz, please"

Embers flying off him threatened to set anything around him on fire. None of them came close yo touching Sans, however.

Dead set on killing Chara before anyone died again, Grillby stared down at Sans. Eyes set on his, only for a moment before snarling in Chara’s direction. Fire spreading towards her along the walls.

"Oh don't worry lover, he's just angry I stopped by."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH," Grillby thrashed against Sans’s hand dangerously. Loosening his collar. Removing his tie.. Pushing back with all his might, San's held strong. Flinging his glasses from his face. 

"Chara. Stop." Sans demand, "Grillby! Hey hey. Its ok. I've got it. Its okay."

"Do you? Well, if you leave with me, I'll leave your pall Grillby's alone."

"Yeah. Becuse im that stupi--"

Dragging the knife from Frisk's eye down to their throat, Chara smiled at him.

"No! Fine.... I'll... just leave them alone!"

"Sans! NO!" Grillby hissed. Forcing Sans behind him. Squaring his shoulders. Ready for a fight.

"Grillbz. Its okay. I've got this." Sans begged. Grabbing Grillby's wrist, " Please just go inside. I'll be fine." Appearing in front of Grillby again he insisted urgently, " Stop. Please."

"Sans. Step aside." Grillby Growled. 

Chara readies her knife. Grillby's grabs Sans, swiftly moving him from harms way.

"GRILLBY!"

Slicing through his shirt Chara quickly adjusted to avoid a blast of white hot flames.

Summoning a bone wall, Sans narrowly saved Grillby a knife through the heart. The angry fire elemental pacing back and forth along the wall. Uncontrollable. Burning the bone wall unconsciously. 

Sans defended him. Summoning bone attacks while he spoke, "Grillby. You know you cant win like this. Your going to get killed. Calm down."

Turning to yell at San's Grillby was greeted by a boney hand, pressed across his mouth. Begrudgingly, he lowered his heat to avoid burning Sans.

It didn't take long for him to realize what San's was listening for. Chara had stopped.

Lowering the bone wall revealed Chara's absence. Panic spread through the elemental like ice, filling his core.

Arm wrapping around Sans’s throat, Chara held the knife to his soul, "So, how about those fries?"

Grillby moved so fast. Chara threw Sans to the ground. Trusting her knife towards the fire elemental. Stabbing his abdomen. His hand wrapping around her wrist to late. Ash dusting her knife. Drifting from the wound.

Frisk's eyes clear, tears filling them. Too late to stop Chara. Hand shaking. Unable to release the knife. Sans watched them shake crying. As Grillby fell to his knees clutching the wound, the knife slid free. Closing their eyes, they ran away crying into the woods. 

Sans struggling up with a freshly cracked arm, hurrying to Grillby's side. Helping Grillby put pressure on the wound. Hopping it would smolder and catch a lowly sealing flame, "Grillby... im so sorry."

So much ash came through the wound. Glowing red bits of coal burning under his boney hands. Slipping through his thin fingers where ever Grillby's hand wasn't enough to hold it back. Trying to heal him with a broken arm seemed impossible. That didn't stop him from trying. Though his magic escaped though his own wound instead. Healing only a fraction of the damage caused. Almost draining himself as tried again and again. He watched the fire slip away from Grillby's eyes. Dust stirring up around him.

Blue magic falling from his eye sockets with his increasing level of frustration. Tears of a skeleton. 

 

Frisk bumped into every tree they passed as they ran. Heedlessly bolting forward. Tripping over every root and every rock. Slipping on the ice, they slid off a cliff. Falling hard into the snow drifts below. Tears freezing to their eyelashes. 

"My goodness! What happened here!" Tori shouted, hurrying to heal Grillby. 

"Frisk--"

"What!?" Quickly she finished healing an unconscious Grillby, "where!?" Eyes darting around. She hurrying off in the direction of Frisk’s tiny foot prints in the snow

"Tori! Wait!" He shouted helplessly.

Toriel tracked them. She could see where they fell and rushed to help them.

Sans telleported. First to get Grillby home, laying him safely his bed. Secondly in front of Toriel.

"Tori! Wait. You dont-!"

"They are hurt! Sans!" Effortlessly, she pushed him aside. Harder than she meant to. Harder than he was expecting. 

Hitting a near by tree, he heard a crunch. Fresh pain rocketed through his bones. Blacking out for a moment, he did not see her embrace the child, "Tori.... wait."

But he could hear her scream. 

Her head falling back. That was the next thing he could see. Dizzy visions of her falling to dust filled his eye sockets. 

Grabbing Sans, Chara lifted him up the tree by his neck, "Sorry lover. Don't worry though. I'll make sure you don't remember this one."

Sliding the knife through his eye socket, she scraped his scull. Carving into it as he begged her to stop. Scraping. Scraping. Cracking through the bone. Jamming her knife through his skull. Hearing him scream before her feelings could return. Watching the blood seep trough the cracks in his bones.

Frisk's soul screamed at her to stop. Everything falling away from them in reverse. They awoke crying in a patch of yellow flowers. Unable to recall the full reset. Chara on the other hand, she remembered it all.

 

"Knock. Knock

"Whose there?" Toriel asked. Cheerily. 

"Ketchup."

"Ketchup who?"

"You should come with me to Grillby's for some."


	11. CHAPTER 11- Gaster  is watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanna hangout with Chara for a bit? =w= 
> 
> Also, Here is some very late Halloween candy, Trick or Treat! Is that.... Chilly Pepper flavor? XD why yes. Yes it is. Check the notes for more on that <3
> 
> Lol. Sorry I am so bloody late with this Update. Its been a rocky road for a bit. It looks like smooth sailing from now on though. Which means more frequent updates!!!!

Notes: Wanna hangout with Chara for a bit? =w= 

Also, Heres some very late Halloween candy, Trick or Treat! Is that.... Chilly Pepper flavor? XD why yes. Yes it is. Check the notes for more on that <3

Lol. Sory I am so bloody late with this Update. Its been a rocky road for a bit. It looks like smooth sailing from now on though. Which means more frequent updates!!!!

 

You find a piece of paper next to Frisk. They sit there, hugging their knees. Not willing to move or read what you have found. Luckily the paper is face up. It reads,

 

*Final Notes: Sans.

“Chara! Chara!” Sans called excitedly, “Look what I found!” 

She turned to him to admire his small shellfish. A clam If she had to guess. 

He smiled at her through his mop of unkempt hair. Pail cheeks, rosie from the run. 

“COOL!” She shouted, “Can we eat it!” excitedly jumping up and down, she smiled.

“No! Hes my pet. I will call him Rock.” Pulling rock away, Sans let it float behind him on a wave of blue magic. 

As a human child, Sans was quite bright. Gifted in magic as his father before him. A father I may add, that has recently come back from the dead. Back then, I was afraid to share this secret with my boys. It was never very easy. As I have said, Sans always was a bright child.

“Hey, Dad. Can Chara come over for super?” Calling from the door, he ran with his new pet. Chara coming up on him fast, Jumping to catch the clam.

“Sans! Come on! You know I love clams!”

“Get your own clams! The beach is right back there!”

Chuckling from the kitchen, I had already steamed some seafood. If my tongue had not been rotting, I would have called them to the table. Luckily for me, Papyrus was was also incredibly observant.

“SUPPER’s READY!” His little voice squeaked at them, “ITs SPAGHETTI!”

“You always say it spaghetti, Papyrus,” Chara teased, sitting next to Pap at the table. Such a sweet girl she was. Once.

“Dad? Is your voice acting up again?” Suspicious. He always asked me that with suspicion in his eyes. Born of concern I would imagine. I could not answer him at the time. I doubt that helped things. 

‘Yes, Sans. My throat is sore again.’ I signed to him, ‘Before supper, you should put your pour clam in some sea water. You don’t want him to die do you?’

“Oh! Yeah.” Stumbling to the door, he grabbed a bucket. Using his magic to scoop up water with it, faster than he could have physically, “There you go, Rock. Sorry about that.

’Good work Sans! Your magic is improving!’ Smiling at the complement he put the bucket down, “Come sit.”

The three of them where inseparable. Playing games. Practicing magic. Though Chara could not use it herself, she loved to learn. Often playing the doge game,with the boy’s projected magic. 

Just to be clear, I did not approve of that game. To risky for my tastes. The grey hairs that game caused me alone! Not to mention many little heart attacks. I think thats why I lost most of my hair. The dead don’t usually shed their hair, but I digress.

This next part I only know because of how we are. As the Revenant that ‘birthed’ my children. I was able to access their final moments while I resurrected them. Sans’s final moments break my heart to this day. I couldn’t have known what would come.*

‘I wouldn’t read those If I where you. They might be bad news.’

1)Read anyway? *Continue Chapter 11*

2)........................ *Skip to Chapter 12* 

 

 

1) Read anyway.

Papyrus made little platforms of magic over the river water.  
Before he could even try to step on the fading platforms, Sans panicked. Whisking his brother up away from the water, hugging him tightly, “Pap! You know not to play in the water with out me!”

“I wasnt in water, I was—”

“It still counts. Ice counts, right?”

Pouting, Papyrus sighed, “Neyh!”

 

“Hello boys.”

 

Snatching Papyrus from San’s arms, Throwing Sans’s to the ground; A tall Bearded man smirked, “ Mind If I hold him?”

Struggling to his feet, Sans rushed forward. Covering his mouth was a large, filthy hand. Struggling further caused a crushing grip.

“ So. You are the monster’s sons.” Cooed a feminine voice thick with dark satisfaction, “ You my dear boy, are just old enough. What timing.”

Pushing a tuft of Sans’s hair out of his face, She sneered, “ What a fitting sacrifice.”

Gasping, Chara Stood. Petrified. 

A loosening grip allowed Sans enough room to bite the hand. Mouth filling with blood, he heard Chara scream.

Dropping Papyrus, The burly man went after Chara who promptly kicked him in the balls. Rushing to papyrus, Chara stopped briefly. Staring at Sans.

He didn’t have to tell her to go get Gaster, With tears in her eyes, she picked Up Papyrus and Ran.

A large smelly hand, cracked against his head until he let go. Spitting up the blood in his mouth her feel to the ground, “ You fucking brat.”

Picking him up off the ground by his arm, The man felt San’s arm snap. Shooting through him like hot coals, the pain was unbearable. Screaming out he clutched at the dirt or his arm. The tears made it hard to see.

“WHAT did you DO!” Cried the burly man, “We cant use him now!”

“ I didn’t do that!” stammering the filthy one added, “ His arm just fucking snapped.”

“ This sacrifice will not do. The monsters prefer cleanly killed meat.” Said the woman coldly, “ Kill him. We must find the other one. Herald, You come with me. There is more than one way to catch a rat.”

The filthy one stayed behind and destroyed my son. Cracking his ribs with each kick. All while he begged the man to stop. Eventually the man did, and Sans thought perhaps he was to be spared. 

“ You know kid,” breathing a disappointed sigh, “ I have a little boy, just like you.”

Shaking on the ground, Sans lifted his gaze to meet the mans cold eyes, “Please,” He coughed, “ Stop,” He struggled to breath through his own blood. It flowing down the back of his throat, it chocked my boy. His. Own. Blood.

 

“ I just want you to understand. This here, it ain’t personal. I would do the same to anyone,” Chilling darkness crept through his smile while he snapped San’s neck.

 

When Chara came running in with Papyrus, I was reading a book. A book.   
My boy was dead and I was reading a book. 

Papyrus crying loudly over her frantic voice. His face bruised and a little scrapped. All I could hear was, “ They are coming.” Taking my little papyrus, I could not sign at her. Summoning hands made of magic, I signed, ‘Slow down, Chara. I can’t understand you.’

“ They have Sans! They where chasing us and-”

Wordlessly, I grabbed her hand and teleported as far away as I could, “ Chara, I need you to watch over Papyrus.” I croaked over my rotting tongue.  
She could barely hear me. so again I signed, ‘You will be safe here, where is sans.’

“ We where playing hide and seek by the river! I’m Scared.” Trembling, “ I don’t know if I can..I-”

‘Chara, I need you to watch Papyrus for me. I must get Sans. If I don’t come back, wait until dark and follow that one star I showed you. It will take you home.’

I barely waited long enough to see her nod. With in a moment I was following the river, Calling. I had 20 minutes of hope. 20 minutes to dare hope. As the 21st minute passed, I found him. The filthy one, standing over my son.

“Sans!” I croaked out, taring the tissues in my throat. The tare rendering my verbal rage incomprehensible to the filthy one. Laughing while he turned to me.

“Look at that kid? Your daddy’s upright.”

Lenard. The Filthy one. My murder.

In the face of my rage, even my son fell way. I summoned magical rotting bones from my soul. sharp and broken, as mine had been. Dripping over him with a grotesque black ooze. My foul decaying fluids. One by one they surrounded him.

Cutting through his leg as it tripped him. I felt his flesh shred on my magic and I savored the feeling. My eyes glowing a threatening, life ending red. Flailing forth, he fell. Clutching his leg as he rolled in the dirt. Begging me for mercy.

If I had known what I know now, I would not have given it to him. Severing his spine just right, I ended his suffering. The rage relinquishing its singular hold on me. Moments passed before I remembered what I was there for. Rushing in the distance I could hear the river. Pounding in my head was not the sound of my blood. It was the memory of Chara, Running into my parlor.

for a moment all I could hear was the river.   
‘where is Sans?’ 

 

When she saw me carrying his broken mangled body, Chara ran. Chosen as the next sacrifice, as I found out much later.*

 

With a heavy sigh, Chara picks up the paper, “ I told you it was bad news. I will flip the page if you want to read the rest. ”

1) Nod yes.*Continue Chapter 11*  
2) no thanks*Skip to Chapter 12*

 

1) Nod Yes.  
Sighing again, Chara reads the note to you. Allowing you sit beside her her to read along, she begins reading.

 

Final notes: Papyrus.  
*Papyrus had been bitten by something near the river and had a terrible fever. In my grief, I made a tough call. Picking up Papyrus, I left Sans where he lay. Fleeing up the mountain where no one would follow. 

I found a place to hide away between some rocks. Built a shelter and boiled him some herbs. Though not Ideal, It helped him sleep.

“Hello.”

Jumping to my feet I went to cast magic. None came.

“Relax, Mister. I am the one who brought you back.” she spoke softly, this scaled woman. Her tail long and yellow, “ I heard him crying earlier. Your son I presume. Do you mind if I ask his name?”

‘ His name is, Papyrus.’

“ Thats an unusual name.”

‘ Im a not great at names.’

“ You act like youve seen a monster before.”

‘Every day in the mirror,’ I shot back, “ Thanks to you.”

“ I see.” calmly she replied, “ Its not a bad thing you know. You could already use magic. You may have had monster blood in your vein long before my experiment. I think thats why you came back.”

‘Could you do it again?’ I asked staring coldly. Far more coldly than I had ment. Far more coldly then I felt. My face incapable of displaying my cocktail of mixed emotions.

Without hesitation she told me, “ I could. Why do you ask?”

‘They killed him.’

“Your son? No mister. He is here beside you. If you are having side effects, I should really take a better look at you in my lab.”

‘No. My eldest son....’ 

 

She helped me. Doctor, Jane Alphys. Helped me nurse my Papyrus back to health. Helped me carry my broken son up the mountain and taught me how to save him. However.

“We need a human soul.” 

‘Take mine.’

“I could, but your not human. We’ve discussed that. Besides, I dont want to lose my newest lab assistant.” She chuckled. I failed to see the humor in my offer, “ They can be hard to come by, What with the coming war and all.”

“War?”

“With the humans. The king is trying to negotiate but peace talks are breaking down,”

“I have never heard of a coming war.”

“Your community is quite far away from the capital, Im not surprised.”

The war broke out within weeks of my son’s passing. Scouring the battle fields, we looked for human souls. Treating monsters who suffered. I found the ladder more pressing. Taking off on my own seemed the right thing to do, After all. What did I know about healing monsters. A good crack on the head set me straight. I barely remember killing the woman. After my skull cracked, I blacked out. Coming too with her blood on my hands.

Years and my baby boy passed before we could find the first soul.

“we have to remove his flesh Gaster.”

‘no.’

 

“Do you want him to experience the rotting you go through?”

‘NO.’ swinging my hands around wildly I signed to fast, ‘Thats sick! Hes a child! I cant—” Lets just say there was some profanity and leave it at that. 

In the end she benched me. Horrified and filled with regret, I waited. Waited for the time I was to act. To preform the ritual that would bring my son back a revenant. 

Awful though it was, My heart lept when my son opened his eyes and began to cry. I held my little Papyrus again like the day he was born. 

Before we could find another, we where banished form the surface. Jane Alphys, died aiding our escape. Helping move my boys to safety, one last time. 

For sans, I took a soul that had fallen into the underground. Doing what had to be done for my son’s sanity, on my own. Luckily the ritual mended his bones. However, His health has suffered form the damage regardless.

After some testing, I have come to recognize the soul I used for Sans, To be Chara.*

“Huh. Well. Im going to sleep.” Laying down to rest, Chara wipes a single tear form her eye. However, it could have been a tear of sleep from her mammoth sized yawn. You can not tell.

In the distance you can see a skeleton, covered in dark black ooze. Faintly, you can smell the rancid reek of death. Sour and earthy with overtones of rotten meat. The figure appears to be watching you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 Teaser- Chilly Peppers are hot. Ghost Peppers are hotter.
> 
> Halloween. Such a silly human tradition, Papyrus thought. Even the monsters adapted their own version of it over the years. A fright filled day to earn respect from one another. 
> 
> It was a good way for kids to become feared, and much less dead. Beyond that, Papyrus thought it was rather pointless.
> 
> She however, fucking reviled in this holiday. Papyrus guessed it was a point of maintaining her image. She was the honored monster of the day. No one would dare to usurp her. Fools who tried today, died horribly and extremely publicly.
> 
> With a sigh, he donned his holiday armor. Even the GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, had to answer to his Captain, Undyine. Orange and black stipes. And....Bells. Oh the indignities he endured for his position. This was absolutely.... Humiliating.
> 
>  
> 
> Hers where always the most terrifying of costumes. She would begin her bloodiest hunt on the twelfth hour. Tracking and killing who ever was on this years Naughty List. Always saving her favorites for last. 
> 
> Patrol his route. Not aloud to out shine her, he was not aloud to kill. Instead if anyone dared attack him, Papyrus was to prove that he was untouchable. To strike fear into his enemies. Taunt them, hurt them. But not kill them.
> 
> His patrol was pretty mundane. It seemed last years demonstration was more than enough to detour any would be assailant. Passing the ruin door gave him a pleasant chill. Remembering a recent encounter with a cloaked trickster, it made his mouth water.
> 
>  
> 
> Lost in thought, he barely noticed at first. 
> 
> Suddenly his eyes where covered! Arms tightly bound. Gloved hands slipping him something through his teeth. Teeth that where parted in surprize. Rendering him silent and unable to stand. Spinning in the darkness, the world fell away to sleep. 
> 
> This sudden abduction did not escape the notice of Captain Undyine.
> 
> Placing Papyrus down on a patch of white lilies, the figure smiled. Removing his armor exposing his bare bones. Running a bony finger along the each and every rib as Papyrus stirred. The assailant left on his blood red gloves and his deathly black boots. Draping his naked body in a light sheet of white silk.
> 
> replacing the rope with a red silk, he tied papyrus’s hands above his head. fastening it to a metal hook plunged deeply into the ground. 
> 
> Papyrus kneed the assailant in the glowing pulsating crotch, “OW!! PAp what the hell!?” The attack did hurt. Yet surprisingly, managed nothing more than to plump.
> 
> “RT SANS! REALLY!? What THE FUCK!”
> 
> “I left you a note. You know. Spooky surprise at the ruins?”
> 
> “To far. Untie me.”
> 
> “You didn't use your code word” Sans Whined.
> 
> After a long moment Papyrus grunted, “You and your stupid notes.” Shifting in his binds, Papyrus grumbled. 
> 
> “Still not a code word,” Reaper sans teased, musically. Swinging the red silk rope around, playfully. Chuckling darkly through his mischievous glowing grin.


	12. He Warned You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can he see you, Or is it something else.

Sans stares at you while he gathers the last of the papers up while Frisk sleeps, “There have been others like you, you know.” Picking up Frisk he adds, “Time can not reset for them.” Your soul falls unconscious before you can react.

 

You awaken to find you are alone. Soul growing colder by the minute. Laying on the ground. 

Frisk can not see without you. They must be panicking. 

You can feel no pain yet there is an ache in your soul. Something sharply empty. The light of the moon does little to guide your way. Your soul following unconsciously, a pull through the underground. 

Visions of Chara playing with Asriel cross your path from time to time. Bounding through the snow. Singing into echo flowers. Causing mischief. They pass through you like ripples through water. It is not a pleasant feeling.

Looking past them, you watch snowdin pass you by. The further from Frisk you get, the colder you feel. 

The dripping musky water of Waterfall can not touch you, yet you feel dampness penetrate your clothes. Frigged winds cool your being even further. It is as though you are slowly freezing to death. 

You find yourself face to face with Chara. Shes seems to be emitting the frigged air.

 

“ You remember how I showed Frisk I was berried?” She asks you however, does not wait for your response, “ What you feel now is the soil and cold of my bodies resting place. One of them anyway.”

She watches you’re soul shiver and shrugs. “ I need your help. You see, I want to go back. Reset the Timeline to my own. I want My life back before. He. Took. It. From. Me.” Clenching her fists she sends a tendril of darkness stright through your soul. Draining what feeling you had left from your soul contection to the host body.

“ I promise It won’t Hurt. But I need your soul to do this.”

Reaching through to your soul, she grabs the core of your being. Warmth pulses from her hand comfortingly. As she pulls the warmth grows as she pushes, the cold stabs at you like needles. Letting go feels like a gentle mother, tucking you into bed for the last time. Fighting hurts and causes your soul to feel as through frozen steel knives rip at your very flesh, Flesh you no longer posses and can not heal, “ Please just let me take it. You wont be gone, not for long. Just untill I reset. You will have never fallen down. You will be free from this. This place. This fate.”

More eagerly she pulls at your soul.

 

1.) Let go *Alternate ending 1*

2.) Fight back *Continue the story*

 

Letting Go. Alternate ending #1

Darkness takes you to sleep and you never wake again as promised. 

She opens her eyes to wake on her bed of golden flowers, Chara smiles at Sans. He does not recognize her yet extends a hand to her. Her new body is your husk. 

Using your soul to close the void behind her, she seals Gaster’s way back before he can stop her. Your soul, vanishes like dust in her palm.

In her new stolen body, she is adopted by the Dreamur family and lives her life out in the underground. Most of her own soul, fused to San’s being, she uses that to manipulate his feelings for her into fruition. 

Without frisk soul, she can feel little when apart from sans. 

Grillby’s ashen blood, spills around her knife. She Laughs as he falls to his knees. Clutching his wound. Dying before his bar. Staring into her merciless eyes, he calls for his best friend. San’s name the last words to pass his lips before he falls dead.

She wakes Sans and teases his soul into furious fits of arousal before he has a chance to hear the news. Cementing her alibi for her first murder.

Her hands wrap around a Papyrus throat in his sleep. For now she spares him however she does not spare Undyne. Whom had invited her in for tea moments before chocking on her own blood. A promise of vengeance the last words to cross her mind before her demise.

Papyrus posed the greatest challenge for her, as he was always by Sans’s side. Allowing her to feel the guilt she would have for his murder. In time however she managed to catch him alone on patrol. She crushed his skull under her foot. With no one around to be witness, He was reported missing to the remnants of the standing Royal Guard. No one could ever find his remains.

As Sans fell further into depression, he began again to work on time travel, refusing to eat or take care of his health. Jealously she kills any whom he shows any warmth too. With her guilt in full swing around Sans, She contemplates either suicide or Sans’s murder. 

Eventually she slips him a poison. Doing her best to give him one last night of passion, before he dies in his sleep. Killing herself shortly their after.

But her soul refused. But the poison was not enough. Sans. Wakes days later in a hospital, Finds Chara’s soul and throws it into his machine the second he can walk on his own. His machine malfunctions as Gaster’s had before him. The blast sends him rocketing back in time, To be revived in another timeline. A timeline where Chara had committed suicide by ingesting golden flowers and Frisk eventually fell into the underground to be met by an emotionally scared Sans or a very unfriendly flower.

 

Flowey: “A real Bummer Huh.” Tapping the screen, he stares at you with a toothy grin, “Your still alive behind this screen though, Aren't ya. Want your soul back?”

 

Flowey: “I can send you back. Give you one more chance not to be an idiot,” With a blood curdling, shrill laugh, he adds, “Or I could just send you back and devour your soul for myself. I like that.”

Flowey begins to reset Time.

1.) Give up and walk away from Flowey *The End*

2.) Continue to chapter 13


	13. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend valentines day with the gang after a somewhat traumatic decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose flavored Gin may have played a role in this chapters creation.

Sinnertale chapter 13

Valentines day 

*You may want to record your answers. hint *Cough* hint*

The world reset. Yet two monsters held onto their memories when even Frisk’s had begun to fail them

“ You’re really doing this again?” Grillby asked unenthusiasticly.

“I have a plan.”

“I dont think this is going to work.” dry exhaustion lacing his tone.

“I th-think th-is might work!” Chirped a shy female voice, optimistically.

You stir, feeling your restraints. it would be understandable to be afraid. Whatever you are feeling is clear upon your face as you open your eyes.

“Heya kid,” Sans sighs, spinning chair around backwards to sit in a more relaxed fashion. Crossing his arms over the back of the chair, he sits. Staring into your eyes. 

The temperature spikes in the room as Grillby glares, ready for whatever trick he fears.

1) Afraid. You are restrained and vulnerable. this fear is plain across your face.Your eyes dart around the room. Your gaze settles on what lies in the claws of the timid 

Lizard monster. A needle with silver liquid lies in her left claw. In her right a strange device that looks as though it is the delta ruin. however the delta ruin has a little diamond shaped star where the circle would normally be. 

2) Stay Strong You even your breathing and struggle. Sans meets your gaze and chuckles, We are not going to hurt you kid. Were actually trying to save you.

*From what?* you ask signing as Frisk does. 

“Yourself.” he sighs, “ You can’t just keep going around and lose control all the time. I was actually hoping you could help Frisk resist her,”

*Who?* You ask either protecting or fearing Chara. It’s a hard feeling to fully

understand. Sans does not look impressed. Pinching the the sides of his nose cavity, (just under his eye sockets) he takes a deep, agitated breath.

The Lizard monster walks toward you and sans, “ H-hello h-human. M-m-my name–”

“Alphis! Stay back.” Grillby snaps, “ Do not get too close to them. not until it is done”

*Not until what is done?* Signing with Frisks hands. You hope it scores you some

potential survival points.Sans rolls his eyes.

“You are not Frisk. You can stop that now. It’s not that hard to tell you 3 apart. For us at least.” 

With a disapproving look Sans growls. After a moment of looking into your eyes he lets his face soften. Taking something shiny from Alphis’s extended claw, “And you can relax. We arn’t going to do anything without your consent.”

1) Consent to what? Sans holds the item up so you can see it. “It’s a gold-plated emblem. Its base is made of iron, said to burn…. well us. However, It should also restrain Chara and limit her influence over yourself and Frisk.” The emblem is different from the royal delta ruin in only one aspect. there is a star where the circle would normally be.

“I-i worked v-verry hard on it!” Alphis offers shyly, “ Its even p-plated in gold so it i-it shouldn’t hurt anyone e-e-else.”

2)Remain suspicious and silent. Sans holds up a golden delta ruin with a star where the circle would normally be. Apparently, he is unimpressed with your attitude.

“You do realize I’m not THAT kind of MONSTER right?”

“If you decide to help us, there a few ways this can go down. We can either give this to you as a bracelet or we can embed it into your chest. While unpleasant, the surgical option stands the best chance of success. of course, if your refuse we won’t do anything.” explaining gently, Sans rests the emblem lazily on the bed beside you.

‘If I am free to chose, why am I strapped to the table?“ Your tone did not come across however you intended it. It sounds almost distant to you. The unfamiliarity of it probably stems from the fact that you are no longer in your own body.

"In case Chara was the one who woke up.” Grillby grids his teeth silently. Still unsure of what to make of you.

“A-are you ready?” Stuttering and shifting on her feet. Clearly unsettled or anxious about this.

1) Chest Emblem. Alphis carefully gives you a shot of silver liquid, it numbs you. You do not feel the insertion of the emblem. however, it appears to be a little messy. It is attached to your rib cadge just above your heart. Luckily sans is there to heal the skin over leaving no scar. you can see the emblem glowing a pale gold through your skin.

2) Bracelet. Grillby takes the emblem and melts it to a golden chain. Sizing it to fit your wrist snugly, he eyes you warily the entire time he is anywhere near you.

3) Refuse. Shaking your head no, you might say a bit of fear creeps through you. You are not sure what their fear is linked to. Whatever it is, you can feel it crawling all over your back.

“I just don’t know anymore, Kid. You better keep a real close eye on yourself. For everyone sake.” without a word, Sans gets up. Hands in his pockets, he walks away. looking almost empty. Alphis undoes your restraints. Grillby watches every move you make as you leave the room.

Though it is unclear how long you have all been passed out, there is a lot of heart shaped cards going around to give you some indication. suddenly an oversized, redand pink, heart shaped card obscures your view.

“NEYH Neyh neyh!” giggles Papyrus, “Happy Valentines Day HUMAN!” placing the card on your head he grins fantastically, “ We have heard of your human traditionsthough we have no idea when it’s to be celebrated,” He mutters the last bit under his breath before bursting out again Flamboyantly, “ I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, have resolved to give every monster the fanciest cards that could every be! NEYH HEHE Do you like it!?”

He doesn’t give you a chance to respond. His eye sockets light up with glee as he prances off to give out even more oversized cards to every other monster in his path. Their appear to be mixed opinions about it.

The library with its misspelled sign, has drawn quite a crowd. Drawn to all the commotion, you discover a card making station. Make a card?

1) Sans. yes? You make him a Punny Card. Picking him out of the crowd you deliver it him. He gives you a little smile. His mood seems to have improved a little.

no? You do not write him a card

2)Grillby. Yes? You put cool flames on it. There is a nice little picture of a grilling monster. you glued to it the Valentine… Grillby is visibly keeping an eye on you. You run over startling him with the card. After a moment he takes it from you. Can a fire elemental blush? Kinda looks like it. Grillby is touched by the card. His Gaze is not as intense as it was before.

No? You do not write him a card

3) Alphis. Yes? You make it Becker shaped and glue little hearts allover it. you decide it might be better with some glitter inside.Wrapped up in a blanket she sits on the steps of the skeleton brothers house. She opens it. There is glitter everywhere. She seems surprised. Awkwardly she thanks you. She does look kind of happy though.

No? You do not write her a card.

 The monster at the card table hands you one of the many paper roses. You take it.

The rest of the day is spent with either Sand or Grillby watching over your shoulder as you are introduced to all the other monsters again.

Walking through the streets you munch on a cinamanbunny Toriel bought for you. You may still be wearing white hairs from her warm hug. There is a noticeable spring in your step as you enjoy your cinamonless treat. The flavor may not be what you expected but it is plesant non the less.

‘Are you planning on sharing?’ Chara’s voice asks bitterly. While nothing more than a foggy image in your peripheral vision, you get a very threatening chill up your spine before her presence vanishes. She mutters some profanity at you for being able to enjoy something she is to weak to taste right now.

she is the opposite of nicecream. Speaking of which. One is now hovering in front of your face surrounded in blue magic. 

It is placed onto of your head. Upon further inspection, it is shaped like a hot dog. You open it. It’s a water sausage. You are not very hungry anyway. The wrapper appears to be some sort of valentine. The ketchup has smeared the writing. It’s impossible to read.

Speeding past you is a small white dog with a bone. Papyrus is attached to the bone. Shouting random commands at the dog. It’s a wounder the dog can drag him kicking and screaming like that.

Throwing snowballs for the other dogs to chase may have been fun but Napstablook wasn’t up for it today.

Your surprisingly normal day comes to a close. There is no question as to where you will be staying. Naturally, you end up staying with the brothers. Grillby invited himself over, to watch over sans you suspect.

Did you give a valentine?

1) Sans. Sans gave a reluctant Grillby his room, Promising to watch you himself. Demanding the exhausted fire elemental rest that has clearly alluded him for a while. Sans stays up with you drinking tea and watching MTT. You can’t place when you fell asleep but you could have sworn that you felt a light pressure on your cheek. whatever it was, In your dream it was a kiss.

2) Grillby. Having fallen asleep despite himself, Grillby’s light is almost a flickering candles light. Snoring can be heard from the kitchen table where he sits. Head resting on crossed arms. Glasses askew. It is adorable. The warmth filling the room helps you get a much more restful sleep than your racing mind would have aloud otherwise.

3) Alphis. You don’t know why but you had an anime dream about a romance between a lizard and a fish. You quietly wonder what the hell it was about when you wake.

4) No. The night passes. you sleep. It wasn’t a very restful sleep. You had a nightmare you where a

subject in a direction lab. You startle awake.

Frisk’s soul stirs and you can feel your control slip over to them. You both sleep well until morning.


End file.
